This invention relates to accessing remote information network services such as those of the WWW (World Wide Web) and particularly, but not exclusively to the manner in which help is enlisted when needed.
Some telephone companies (e.g., NBTel, New Brunswick, Canada) have been heavily involved with the development and use of both call centre services and Internet services. More specifically, efforts have been underway to utilize CTI (Computer Telephony Integration) within call centres to improve the productivity and service levels within call centres. CTI uses integration capabilities in various manners to assist telephone users who have access to computer equipment to improve the process of making or receiving phone calls. Call centre technology generally uses both computer equipment and telecommunications equipment with CTI being a key element of productive call centres.
The use of new Internet services such as WWW servers to allow organizations to interact with their customers in a self service mode is also being promoted. These WWW servers utilize hypertext and multimedia content to allow customers to see text, images, etc. associated with products and services. Due to human nature and other factors these customers frequently need human assistance to completely satisfy their needs and would likely jot down an 800 telephone number with a pencil and paper. They would then call the 800 number to gain access (if the 800 zone coverage was appropriate) to an ACD (Automatic Call Distribution) centre belonging to that organization. Under many circumstances today they would then sit frustrated in an ACD queue awaiting the availability of a live agent. Thus, there are at least two disadvantages of current systems. First, the need for the customer to physically record and dial the 800 number is a disincentive to making the call. Secondly, the likelihood of waiting in long ACD queues is also a disincentive to making the call. Once the call is made, the queue may also result in the call being terminated before successful completion because of the delay experienced.
A recent improvement in the integration of computers and telephones is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,710. A system is disclosed which lets telemarketing agents who are answering calls for multiple campaigns simultaneously, to be set up automatically in their computing environment at the correct campaign based upon the phone number dialed by the customer, and to receive caller related information automatically. However, the user is required to physically dial an 800 number, and likely must wait in an ACD queue. Furthermore, although the agent is set up at the correct campaign, a more accurate initial setup, which for example incorporates the specifics of the customer""s queries, is not possible. Finally, this system is not designed for helping users of the Internet.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means for integrating WWW services with live ACD agents in a manner that mitigates the above mentioned disadvantages.
It is another object of the invention to make this process faster and simpler so as to improve the likelihood of a successful connection to a live agent.
The invention provides a method of quickly enabling the changing of customer contact channels under control of the calling customer. A customer contact channel is a specific means of communication between the customer and a sales/service provider. Examples of customer contact channels include verbal phone conversations between customers and human ACD agents of the service/sales organization, IVR (interactive voice response) interactions between customers and IVR servers associated with the service/organization, ADSI (analog display services interface) enhanced IVR interactions between customers and associated servers, and WWW interactions between customers and associated WWW servers. These channels use various communications appliances or terminals such as a regular touch tone telephone, ADSI enhanced telephone (such as Nortel Vista 350), multimedia PC""s or multimedia set-top boxes (such as Philips/Zenith/CLI Media Access Terminals) and television sets.
The invention provides a series of methods for integrating WWW services with live ACD agents. These methods include establishment of two-way voice connectivity between a customer and a human ACD agent while sharing common screens of information on a WWW page. This connectivity provides requested xe2x80x9cLIVE HELPxe2x80x9d when a problem is encountered or when an alternate channel is preferred for various reasons. These methods deploy CTI, IVR and related techniques involving the use of computer software and hardware working in conjunction with telephone systems. The specific methods best suited for an individual customer will depend on a number of factors such as the call centre""s telephony architecture, the call centre""s computing architecture and organizational philosophy and approaches regarding inbound and outbound calling and customer contact concepts.
IVR allows for automated handling of scripted or routine telephone conversations. The customer, once connected to an IVR system, is verbally provided with information and options by a computer generated or recorded voice. The customer is able to make selections with the telephone keypad. An ADSI (analog display services interface) enhanced IVR system (e.g., NBTel Express or NBTel CallMall) also provides a text screen that allows easier navigation to the user. These are accessed by ADSI capable telephone sets equipped with a screen.
The invention provides methods for integrating and connecting a human ACD agent and a customer who is using the WWW and wishes human assistance. Furthermore, the invention provides a customer in voice conversation with an ACD agent an option to enhance that conversation with shared screens of information (images, text, etc.). The invention is intended to be used by organizations or individuals with WWW servers and ACD agents. The invention was initially developed to illustrate the joint use of two powerful marketing channels (WWW and ACD agents) and that their combination produces an even more powerful channel than either alone. The main features of this invention are the ability to link and integrate customers (who may have obtained product awareness information or directory information via a WWW server) and appropriate ACD agents or individuals to provide supplementary information or assistance.
According to a first broad aspect, the invention provides in a communications system comprising a server on a network, means for connecting the server to at least one computer in a remote customer premises, a help channel and a call centre connected to the help channel connectable through the public switched telephone network to a telephone in the customer premises, an apparatus and method for the customer to obtain help in relation to a page from the server displayed by the computer comprising the steps of the customer selecting a remote help option from the page; the customer preparing a help request form comprising the number of the customer""s telephone; the system transferring the help request to the call centre; and the call centre setting up a call over the public switched telephone network between the customer telephone and the help channel.
According to a second broad aspect, the invention provides in a communications system comprising a server on a network, means for connecting the server to at least one computer in a remote customer premises, a help channel and a call centre connected to the help channel connectable through the information network to the computer, an apparatus and method for the customer to obtain help in relation to a page from the server displayed by the computer comprising the steps of the customer selecting a remote help option from the page; the customer computer automatically preparing a help request form comprising a network address; the system automatically transferring the help request to the call centre; and the call centre setting up a virtual audio channel on the data network between the channel and the customer computer.
According to a third broad aspect, the invention provides in a communications system comprising a server on a network, means for connecting the server to at least one of either a computer or a set-top box and television in a remote customer premises, a help channel and a call centre connected to the help channel connectable through the public switched telephone network to a telephone in the customer premises, an apparatus method for the customer to obtain help in relation to a page from the server displayed by the computer comprising the steps the customer selecting a remote help option from the page; the customer set-top box or computer signalling a telephone switch to ring the customers telephone line (with a normal ring or a distinctive ring) in response to the customer selecting the help option; the telephone switch dialing the call centre automatically when the customer the picks up the handset; and the call centre transferring the call to the help channel.
According to a fourth broad aspect, the invention provides in a communications system comprising a server on a network, means for connecting the server to at least one computer in a remote customer premises, a help channel and a call centre connected to the help channel connectable through the public switched telephone network to a telephone in the customer premises, an apparatus and method for the customer to obtain help in relation to a page from the server displayed by the computer comprising the steps of the customer selecting a remote help option from the page; the customer computer automatically passing a help phone number listed within the page to communications software running on the customer""s computer; and the communications software dialing the help phone number with a modem and line connected to the customer""s computer and telephone; whereby a voice connection is established between the customer telephone and the help channel.
According to a fifth broad aspect, the invention provides in a communications system comprising a server on a network, means for connecting the server to at least one computer equipped with an SVD (simultaneous voice data) modem in a remote customer premises, a help channel comprising a live agent workstation equipped with at least one computer equipped with an SVD modem, and a call centre connected to the help channel, an apparatus and method for the customer to obtain help in relation to a page from the server displayed by the computer comprising the steps: establishing a voice connection between a customer telephone and an agent telephone over the PSTN; the agent connecting the agent computer to the server if not already connected; the customer disconnecting the customer computer from the server if connected unless equipped to handle more than one connection; both the customer and ACD agent activating their SVD (Simultaneous Voice Data) Modems (or ISDN units) such that data and voice connections are established where previously only a voice connection existed in such a way that the agent who is already connected to the desired server acts as a host and the caller acts as a remote connected to the agent""s host and in communication with the host over the data portion of the connection and the caller is able to view the same pages as the agent, and the agent can provide the caller with assistance by walking the customer through the information from the server, and discuss it over the voice connection.